Mommy-To-Be
by SodaFiz
Summary: All Adrien wants is to give his pregnant wife Marinette the best Mother's Day ever, but as luck would have it everything just keeps going wrong (Post-reveal, Adrienette married life).


**A/N: According to Google, France doesn't celebrate Mother's Day for at least another week or two, but it's Mother's Day in my country so I'm posting this for you all to enjoy.**

 **There really is no good plot to this. It's mostly pointless fluff because I ship Marinette and Adrien like crazy and I wanted to write something cute. I don't often write fluff either so this feels like a fluffy pancake drenched in a gallon of sappy syrup with a whole can of sugary whipped cream heaped on top XD I hope you enjoy the sweet fluff I've written!  
**

 **Also, I've never experienced pregnancy personally and this is my first time ever writing a pregnant character. I did some research and I tried my best, but I apologize if it's not completely accurate to how pregnancy actually feels.  
**

 **This is also my first attempt at a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic :D I hope it's not terrible.**

 **Happy Mother's Day!**

* * *

 **Mommy-To-Be**

A pleasant warmth kissed the skin of Adrien's sleeping face. Slowly he opened his eyes, meeting the sun's bright yellow gaze. Through the window he saw the sun peeking over the tops of the beautiful Paris buildings. A contented sigh drifted from his lips.

He shifted his gaze to the woman sleeping beside him, his wife of almost two years now. The pale hints of blue that appeared when her hair touched bright light were shining brightly. Though her hair was messed, though it curled around her face and lay scattered on the pillow around her, she was always beautiful to him. His gaze traveled from her face and down her body. Most of her lower figure was hidden beneath the printed black cat and ladybug quilt they shared, but her swollen belly was still evident. She had been carrying their baby for seven months now.

He placed his hand tenderly against the bump. Apparently the baby was asleep as well, no kicking at the moment. _Good_ , he thought with a smile. Restless nights were unfortunately becoming a bit more common with Marinette as her baby bump grew larger. The little one would often keep Marinette up with constant kicking. That, and the mother-to-be sometimes had to get up frequently during some nights to use the bathroom.

Neither Adrien nor Marinette knew whether their future little one was going to be a boy or a girl; they'd decided to wait and be surprised.

Tom and Sabine had been ecstatic at the news. They'd held a baby shower at the bakery with plenty of pastries to go around. Alya and Nino, their best friends who were also married to each other, had planned the baby shower and insisted in giving Adrien and Marinette more baby gifts than they expected. Alya had even gotten herself and Nino shirts saying _"World's Coolest Aunt and Uncle"_ printed on the front. Though Marinette and Adrien would be the first to have kids out of the two couples, Nino and Alya teased that they were certainly thinking about starting their own little family soon as well.

Adrien and Marinette had of course also broken the news to Gabriel and while the designer had reacted with much less enthusiasm than their other family and friends, Adrien just knew he'd seen one of the biggest genuine smiles on his father's face when he thought no one was looking. Gabriel had even sent them a surplus of baby gifts claiming that he was merely "making sure the baby was well cared for" even though Adrien had insisted that wasn't necessary. Gabriel wasn't perfect; he still tried to make up for many absences with material things, but to Marinette and Adrien's surprise he'd taken time out of his schedule a few times to actually drop in and see how they were. The chats with Gabriel had been short and mostly small talk, but they no longer held the bitter tension of regret between father and son.

Chat Noir and Ladybug had publically announced the pregnancy just months before which threw half of Paris into a happy panic. Volpina and Queen Bee, secretly Alya and Chloe, had assured everyone they could handle any Akuma attacks while the two famous heroes were on leave, but it seemed even Hawkmoth had decided to cut them some slack. Hardly any Akumas had appeared during the maternity break.

Shaking all the thoughts from his head, Adrien sat up, yawning widely and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He leaned over to kiss Marinette's peaceful sleeping forehead, adding another kiss to her cheek just because he could, before getting up and dressing himself for the day.

He had it all planned out. He'd cleared his schedule for the whole day and would start the morning off with homemade breakfast, then they'd travel to a cute little cafe with a great view of Paris, and they'd top it off with a walk in the park.

Adrien wasn't nearly as good a cook or baker as Marinette was. He hadn't grown up a bakers' kid like she had, but he got by well enough. He could at least make some killer pancakes, and that's exactly what he had planned.

Tikki joined him in the kitchen while Plagg dozed away in the other room like Marinette was. The red Kwami was often an early riser and knew a little about cooking herself through her multiple centuries of wisdom. She was eager to help in any way she could and Adrien enjoyed the company. He busied himself mixing the eggs and flour and such, making a careful mental note to cook the pancakes thoroughly as raw eggs were in the recipe.

Halfway through the cooking process, however, he heard an unpleasant noise from the direction of the bathroom. Adrien's eyes grew wide and he silently cursed. Apparently the morning sickness had decided to strike poor Marinette today. He dropped the pancake spatula and rushed from the room, hoping her wave of nausea wouldn't last long. He'd hate for her to be miserable this Mother's Day.

The bathroom door was open and as he expected she was leaning over the toilet heaving up whatever she'd eaten the night before. Her eyes shifted to look at him as he approached, acknowledging his presence with a weak smile. Holding her hair out of the way, he rubbed circles on her back until the unpleasant experience had passed.

Adrien soon had Marinette settled at the kitchen table, a tired look in her eyes. Tikki flew over to nuzzle her cheek affectionately.

Adrien was standing a couple feet away, giving her a huge smile. "Good morning, _purr_ -incess," he said.

Marinette shot him an expression crossed between a pout and a smile. "Not a very pleasant start to the morning," she murmured back, softly rubbing Tikki's head in response to the Kwami's cuddling.

Her model husband approached with a very Chat Noir-ish grin, leaning down to swoop in for a kiss on her lips.

She grimaced and turned her lips two inches away. He ended up catching the corner of her mouth instead. Whining like the silly cat he was, he gave her a fake look of betrayal.

Giggling, she replied, "Ugh, why would you want to kiss me there after I just threw up minutes ago?"

"Well, you did use mouthwash and your tooth brush afterward," he stated.

"Still..." Marinette trailed off as Adrien decided to pepper her face with kisses and nuzzle her neck instead. Giggles escaped her and she could have sworn he'd let out a contented purr. "You may not be Chat Noir right now, but you still act like a cat sometimes," she remarked with a smirk.

This earned her a laugh followed by a sheepish grin from her busband. Marinette brought a hand up to ruffle his blond hair. He felt a purr rumbling in his throat again as she rubbed circles in his scalp. He leaned happily into her touch.

Suddenly her happy expression left and she frowned. Wrinkling her nose, she asked, "Is there something burning on the stove?"

With a yelp Adrien was on his feet in a millisecond, dashing toward the precious breakfast. When his eyes caught sight of them he cursed. He hadn't flipped them on time and one side was ten times blacker than the other. He'd already used up all the batter, too.

"I take it you burned something?" Marinette teased from her position in the chair. Plagg, who by this time was up and had settled himself near Tikki, let out a loud chuckle through a mouthful of cheese, earning him a glare from his fellow red Kwami.

Adrien's disappointment was evident. "Well..." he started somberly. "I was going to surprise you with pancakes, but I ended up burning them." His hand rubbed the back of his neck.

Giving him a look of sympathy, Marinette replied, "Aww, that's so sweet of you, kitty. It's ok though. Do we have anything else to eat?"

It was silent for several moments save for the rustling of packages being shifted around as Adrien searched the cupboard. "Only cereal," he remarked with disappointment.

Marinette smiled. "I guess cereal will have to do then."

Her companion nodded somberly as he tossed the half-burnt pancakes into the trash. _Ok, don't worry,_ he told himself. _We still have the whole rest of the day. The sun's still shining and the day's only just begun!_

Though it was less romantic than a home cooked meal, the pair spent the next half hour laughing and exchanging kisses over cereal and milk.

"Go and get dressed," Adrien said when they had finished breakfast. "I have a surprise for you for Mother's Day."

She gave him a quizzical expression. "Oh? And what's that?"

Booping her nose, he gave her a smirk. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

* * *

 _"Closed for Mother's Day?"_ Adrien cried. He and Marinette stood in front of a cute cafe they had yet to attend together. It had a second floor with an open roof that gave one of the most beautiful sights in Paris. While it didn't exactly beat the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower, transforming into Chat Noir and Ladybug was out of the question.

A glare darkened Adrien's face. "Nino told me this place was always open on holidays! Why is Mother's Day any different?" His previously confident posture grew more slumped. His face looked thoroughly disappointed. For the second time that day something bad had happened.

Marinette wrapped an arm around his affectionately, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Adrien, it's fine. We can go somewhere else."

He didn't appear convinced. "Well... there was one more thing I planned."

Her face lit up. "And what's that?"

"A date to the park... If you're up for it, that is!"

"It's not too far, is it? I can't walk long distances without getting tired." She let out a tired chuckle. "I am carrying another human inside me."

Her husband shook his head. "No, it's not far at all. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I chose this place. It's close to the park." His face brightening a little, he extended his hand toward Marinette with the smile of a gentleman. "Shall we, m'lady?"

She mirrored his grin and entwined her fingers in his. "We shall."

* * *

Adrien could swear he'd never seen weather change this fast since they'd fought Stormy Weather back in grade school. They'd reached the park, but clouds were rolling in and the sun decided to hide. Low rumbles echoed in the distance. The wind began to encircle the pair and a light mist touched their skin.

"The weatherman lied today," Adrien grumbled, hands on his pockets as he gave the ground a death glare.

Marinette strode quietly beside him. Though they hadn't walked far, she felt her legs beginning to ache under the baby weight. Her breaths grew short. "Adrien," she said softly, tugging at his arm. "I need to talk a break."

Like a switch had flipped the mist around them turned into large droplets of rain. The sky cried quick and hard, beginning to soak their clothes. Adrien's hair absorbed the water and grew limp while the makeup Marinette had applied that day began to streak down her face, giving her a serious case of what appeared to be black tears. Adrien would've laughed if he wasn't concerned for her and the baby's health.

Quickly he pulled her under the shelter of a large park tree. It wasn't perfect, but it sheltered them from most of the water. Marinette settled herself as comfortably as she could to give her tired legs a rest. Adrien leaned up against the tree, a pout on his face. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Marinette peered up at him with wide, concerned eyes. "Adrien?"

He was like a sad little lost kitten in a downpour. His face left its original place in his hands, but he refused to meet her gaze. "I just wanted to give you a great Mother's Day," he confessed. "But you started the day with morning sickness, I accidentally burned breakfast, the cafe is closed, and now it's pouring rain and you might get sick because of it." He dropped slowly to the ground, joining her on the ground.

He placed a hand gently over her own, looking into her bluebell eyes. "I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted the day to go at all. I don't even know how we're going to get home. We can't walk: it's too far for you and it's pouring."

She reached her hand up to cup his cheek, looking back into his bright green eyes "It's ok, kitty."

He didn't appear convinced. He buried his face in her shoulder, mumbling, "Not really. Chat Noir always has the worst luck."

She giggled. "Yes, really. I appreciate that you took the time to plan this out and even if it didn't go according to plan..." She booped his nose, making his cheeks to turn pink. "At least I got to spend the day with you."

He returned to burying his face into her wet hair, inhaling the smell of her shampoo and the sweet perfume she'd put on earlier. "You're too amazing," he murmured in her ear. "You're going to be the greatest mother ever."

It was her turn to blush. "Well, you're going to be the greatest father ever."

Worry touched his face. If he were decked out in his spandex cat suit his ears would be drooping. "Are you sure about that?" he wondered softly. "My own father was so distant and sometimes I get so busy with my modeling career. What... what if I end up neglecting you and the baby?" He placed a gentle hand against her swollen belly.

Marinette entwined the fingers of one hand in his own and used her other hand to grab his shirt, pulling him gently in for a kiss. "You won't," she murmured against his lips. "You're not like your father. You're kind and selfless Adrien. You're brave and protective Chat Noir. You're going to be a great dad."

Their foreheads leaned against each other, bluebell eyes staring into bright green. A small smile began to grow on Adrien's face as he absorbed his wife's tender words. "Happy Mother's Day," he told her.

"I'm not technically a mother yet," she replied. "Give it a couple months till the baby's born."

"Perhaps, but I think it still counts today." Adrien placed his lips on hers. "Happy Mother's Day, Marinette."

The baby in her womb kicked, surprising them both, as if the little one was saying, "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!"

The parents-to-be beamed like the sun.


End file.
